far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Crea Orbital Club
This page contains information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause. The Crea Orbital Club is a private members-only country club, with its accommodation and facilities available exclusively to its members and their guests. Only A.C.R.E. Directors can become members. The Crea Orbital Club located in orbit around Demnoph, is one of the most famous country clubs in Acheron Rho. Founded on the site of a former orbital warehouse and designed by renowned Zero-G course architects Clive Kelly and Archibald Vaska opened for play in 2850. Since 2851 it has been the host to the Annual "Directors Tournament" one of the 5 Major championships in professional Zero-G Golf and the only major played each year at the same course. It was the top-ranked course in Zero-G Digest's ''3199 list of Acheron Rho's 10000 greatest courses and was the number seven-ranked course based on course architecture on ''Zero-G-week Magazines's 3193 list of best classic courses in Acheron Rho. The club has drawn criticism for its exclusionary membership policies. Only Directors of A.C.R.E. are allowed to become members. History The Crea Orbital Club was formed in 2217 as the Imperial Commonwealth Club on the Imperial Planet as a nonpolitical organisation for the learning and improvement of Acheron Rho. Upon the formation of A.C.R.E. and it's split from House Eridanus in 2806, Imperial Commonwealth Club was officially wound up. Many important founders of the newly created A.C.R.E. Corporation were members of the Imperial Commonwealth Club and they desired a similar venue on Demnoph in which to meet and discuss the future of A.C.R.E. and Acheron Rho. Initially housed on the surface, as the power, influence and wealth of A.C.R.E. grew, the Directors desired a more private and exclusive venue and the current Crea Orbital Club was built in orbit around Demnoph. Crea Orbital Zero-G Golf course Amongst the most desirable courses to play in the Sector, The Crea Orbital Zero-G Golf course is the jewel in the clubs crown. Due to it's exclusivity, the course has fewer than 4000 rounds played on it per annum. As it is so quiet, Directors do not need to book tee times and can play whenever they wish. Directors who play are supported by robotic caddies who as well as transporting clubs, can use their sensors to analyse the course and recommend shots. Very occasionally, as part of the process of becoming a non noble Director, a candidate will accompany Directors as a caddy. Bad advice will count against their application. Course The course was formerly a storage warehouse and each hole on the course is named after a specific product that was stored with which it has become associated. Many of the holes on the first seven have been forgotten or renamed, as well as hole #11 and #12. The golf course architecture website Zero-GClubAtlas.rho has said, "Crea Orbital Club has gone through more changes since its inception than any of the sectors two thousand or so greatest courses. To call it a Kelly or Vaska course is false advertising as those features are essentially long gone and their routing is all that is left." The authors of the site also add that Kelly and Vaska were heavily influenced by the Old Course on the Imperial Planet, and intended that the ground game be central to the course. Almost from Crea's opening, Vaska sought to make changes to minimize the ground game, and effectively got free rein to do so because Kelly died shortly after the course's opening The authors add, "With the ground game gone, the course was especially vulnerable to changes in technology, and this brought on a slew of changes from at least 15 different 'architects'." "The Helix" The second shot at the 11th, all of the 12th at Crea Orbital are nicknamed "The Helix" due to the overlapping and intertwining of the two holes. It is quite easy to inadvertently hit onto the other hole which causes a one stroke penalty and the possibility of the holes splitting and reforming to a new shape. In the off chance that there is another group ahead or behind your group and you cause the holes to change, it also changes for the other group. This has been known to cause conflict. The unwritten rule is that the offender buys a lavish gift for all affected by the end of the round. Membership Crea Orbital Club has about 300 members at any given time. Membership is strictly by invitation: there is no application process. In 3194, PRISM Today published a list of all the current members. Membership is believed to cost between $10,000,000 and $30,000,000 and annual dues were estimated in 3199 to be less than $10,000,000 per year. Notable members Notable current members include * A. Sordidus, Director of A.C.R.E. * K. Harrod, Director of A.C.R.E. * K. Shall, Director of A.C.R.E. * P. Laceholder, Director of A.C.R.E. Crea Pin Every member of Crea Orbital Club receives a maroon and white pin with the club's logo. The idea of the pin originated with club co-founder. Many believe it is because he wanted patrons visiting during the tournament to be able to readily identify members. Since Sam Snead's victory in 2949, the winner of each year's "Directors Tournament" has received a pin with the colors inverted, although he does not receive membership. The pin is presented to the new winner by the winner of the previous tournament. If the previous champion is either unavailable or has won consecutive tournaments, then the current chairman acts as the presenter. Until 2967, the pins were manufactured by A.C.R.E. and since have been made by the Trilliant Ring. The current "Directors Tournament" champion is the only owner of a pin permitted to remove it from the grounds of Crea Orbital, and only for a period of one year. Before this time limit was in place, the pin of a few long-past Directors champions had been sold, after their deaths, to collectors. Consequently, the members of Crea Orbital have gone to great lengths to secure the remaining examples. Now, two pins remain outside the grounds of Crea Orbital with the club's permission. Other Facilities The club contains multiple bars, restaurants and lounges, viewing platforms, orbital gardens, a vast exotic arboretum, a comprehensive physical library, gym and spa facilities, sports courts. Newly added including a 1,000,000 acre hunting and fishing quadrant, which includes a mountain with many varying types of rock faces to climb. A menagerie and a luxurious 6* hotel to allow Directors to stay in orbit should they need to. Category:Locations Category:Demnoph Category:A.C.R.E.